The Return of the Goblins
by blazin-star
Summary: When the Dark Sorceress dies the goblins rise in fury. Will Adriane, Emily, Kara be able to defeat them?


"Where are Kara and Lyra?" Adriane, a black-haired girl, asked Ozzie, as they stood in the portal field.  
"They might still be answering all those e-mails we got yesterday," Ozzie, an elf in a ferret's body accompanied by Emily, answered.  
"Well Barbie better hurry up, we need to ask Zach how everything in Aldenmor is."  
"Sorry I'm late! We have so many e-mails! It was such a drag." Kara, a popular girl, said as she arrived with Lyra.  
"We still have more e-mails though," Lyra, a magical spotted cat, added.  
"We'll answer those later, just call the d'flies." Adriane said.  
"Goldie, Barney, Rocky, Fred, Fiona, and Blaze!" Kara called at the top of her lungs  
All of a sudden, little dragons, called dragonflies also known as d'flies, popped out of nowhere. The d'flies flew everywhere. Barney dashed to Emily's shoulder. Goldie tugged at Kara's hair. Blaze rushed over to Adriane's shoulder as Dreamer chased all the other d'flies in circles.  
"D'flies! Come over here now! We need to contact Zach!" Kara yelled to the d'flies.  
"Keekee!" Goldie replied.  
The d'flies started to fly in a circle. Then, all of a sudden, a small portal that looked like a window formed in between the d'flies. In the center of the window stood Zach, Adriane's friend from Aldenmor.  
"We can't talk long, the goblins are chasing after the mistwolves, Drake, and I." Zach said, panicking.  
"What goblins? Couldn't Drake just torch them?" Lyra replied.  
"The goblins have some sort of force field around them. The goblins must be mad that we sent the Dark Sorceress through the portal, so they must be trying to capture us because they think that we can get the Dark Sorceress back."  
"We'll try and get to Aldenmor so we can help you and the mistwolves." Adriane said.  
"OK. I'll see you soon! Bye!"  
The d'flies stopped revolving and the window went away.  
"How do you suppose we get there?" Emily asked.  
"I think I got an idea." Adriane replied.  
"I'll stay here and answer all those e-mails, and Lyra and Dreamer can go with you," Ozzie said.  
Dreamer barked proudly.  
"So what's your plan Adriane?" Emily questioned.  
"I think that if we put our jewels together and concentrate on the portal, then maybe our jewels will call upon the portal." Adriane replied.  
"Well, are we going to do it or not?" Kara said impatiently.  
"Let's try it," Lyra said.  
"Ready, Set, GO!" Emily yelled.  
Adriane's jewel started to glow a bright orange, and Emily's started to glow blue. Magic from Emily and Adriane's jewels flowed into Kara's jewel. The magic from Kara's jewel flowed into the sky. All of a sudden, the portal started to form.  
"If one jumps, we all jump." Emily screamed.  
Emily, Kara, Lyra, Dreamer, and Adriane were jerked into the portal. They're surroundings changed from the Ravenswood's portal field to somewhere in Aldenmmor.  
"Where are we?" Emily asked Lyra.  
"I think we are somewhere in the woods close to the old Shadowlands." Lyra replied.  
"Lyra, fly high up and see if you can see Drake." Kara told Lyra.  
"OK," Lyra said as she launched into the air.  
"Do you see him?" asked Adriane.  
"I think I see him, he is not to far away." Lyra said as she landed.  
"Dreamer can probably track the mistwolves magic and find them," Emily said.  
Dreamer sniffed the air and ran into the woods behind them. The rest of them dashed after them. Five minutes later, they finally found the mistwolves, Zach, and Drake. Drake turned around sensing that his mother was nearby.  
"Mommy!!!!!!" Drake screamed running toward Adriane.  
Zach and the mistwolves turned around to the dragon's call. Zach, Silver Eyes, and Moonshadow ran up to them. Dreamer ran to the other mistwolves and barked happily  
"You came!" Zach said happily.  
"Yeah, where are the Goblins now?" Adriane asked.  
"We saw them somewhere close to the old Shadowlands," Moonshadow replied.  
"Let's go back and check for them." Lyra said.  
"You heard her, let's go!" Moonshadow yelled to the pack. They walked through the woods and exited the woods. They looked into the Shadowlands, and in front of them were 50 goblins! 


End file.
